


bunga dan titik hujannya

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Erzsi meninggalkan Budapest, untuk sementara.





	bunga dan titik hujannya

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

[ oh baby; indeed a sweet escape it is! ]

* * *

Erzsi melihat titik-titik hujan mulai bermunculan seiring semakin menjauhnya kereta dari stasiun. Cukup lama, hanya gerimis yang ragu-ragu.

Hingga ketika dia sudah menjauhi dari kota, ketika gerbong mulai melewati tempat-tempat yang lebih sunyi, pepohonan dan semak-semak mulai dibasahi oleh titik-titik yang lebih besar. Semakin besar setengah jam dari waktu berangkat, dan konstan sampai berkilo-kilometer selanjutnya.

Erzsi mengingat Gilbert dan sketsa bunga yang memiliki satu bulir hujan di atas salah satu kelopaknya. Hujan seringkali mendekatkannya pada memori itu, lagi dan lagi. Selalu ada ruang untuk bagian itu. Bunga yang digambar Gilbert dari waktu ke waktu hampir selalu sama, tapi hanya ada satu titik hujan di atasnya.

Ia bertanya pada Gilbert pada suatu waktu, ia terlalu penasaran untuk menyimpan pertanyaannya lalu melupakannya begitu saja.

"Hanya bunga itu yang terlihat dari jendela kamarku," katanya, mungkin waktu itu mereka baru berusia sembilan dan delapan. Jauh sekali di belakang sana.

Lalu, satu titik air hujan? Bagi Erzsi itu adalah bagian tersulit. Gilbert menjawabnya sederhana, seakan tak pernah menjadi kasus yang rumit; mudah untuk berkonsentrasi pada satu titik, membuat bayang-bayangnya, lalu menjadikannya pusat perhatian utama dari gambar.

Benar saja. Sketsa Gilbert semakin bagus, arsirannya semakin detil. Dia bisa membuat bayang-bayang yang sempurna dari dasar titik air di atas kelopak, lalu refleksi yang dibutuhkan di bagian cembungnya. Jangan tanyakan tentang kelopak-kelopaknya.

Erzsi salah.

Bagian tersulitnya bukan tentang mengapa hanya ada satu titik hujan di satu bunga.

Erzsi memejamkan mata, di kereta yang lajunya tetap sama; membuat hanyut itu. Ia mengingat wajah Gilbert saat menceritakan tentang gambar bunga.

Hanya menggambar yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mengalihkan lalu melarikan diri dari pertengkaran di balik pintu kamarnya. Dia mengamati bunga itu setiap hari, mencoba membuatnya dengan caranya sendiri, dan seringkali dia bisa lebih menghayati gambaran itu saat hujan turun.

Pantas saja dulu Erzsi sering mendengar keributan dari balik tembok sampingnya. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa sampai hanya tertinggal Gilbert dan adiknya yang masih kecil. Ludwig, dan kakek mereka berdua yang akhirnya pindah dari desa ke rumah tersebut untuk menemani.

Lalu, kereta itu melewati padang yang penuh bangunan-bangunan. Kota lain telah menyambut. Masih panjang perjalanan bagi Erzsi, tetapi di sisi lain ia telah sampai—

—bahwa jika 'pelarian' selalu identik dengan hal yang buruk, kenapa dia bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang indah?

Hingga, Erzsi pun mendapatkan pembenaran atas kepergiannya dari Budapest untuk sementara.

* * *

Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih cinta udara Budapest.

Berlin berbeda. Berlin punya cerita, sebenarnya sama saja dengan Budapest yang selalu identik dengan cinta bagi Erzsi.

Dia merasakan udara yang berbeda di Berlin. Selalu ada bagian misterius yang tak pernah ia bisa gali, dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dan bangunan-bangunan, baik yang telah menua fasadnya atau yang sangat mencirikan kehidupan milenial. Dia seolah tidak bisa menggenggam seluruh Berlin dengan kepalan tangannya, seperti yang dia lakukan pada Budapest.

Namun, di sinilah ia.

Tak bilang-bilang pada atasan (masa bodoh jika dipecat, dia benar-benar muak dengan beberapa hal), tak bilang-bilang pada teman, menghilang begitu saja, lari ke negara lain seolah tanpa beban.

"Oi."

(Oh, memang dia tak bisa menggenggam Berlin seluruhnya, tapi nampaknya selalu ada yang bisa dilakukan.)

"Kukira dengan kata-katamu 'temui aku di tempat biasa', tempatnya adalah di alun-alun tengah kota."

Erzsi sedikit menyeringai, "Kukira kau sudah tahu bahwa jembatan ini selalu jadi pilihanku."

Gilbert tak peduli. Dia merangkul Erzsi, menciumnya. Menghidu aroma musim gugur yang berbeda yang terbawa di syal Erzsi. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku, lebih dari itu."

**end.**


End file.
